It Runs In The Family
by Lunzera
Summary: Tommen wakes up in the middle of the night, because of a certain dream and Joffrey is there to deal with the aftermath.


I'm not dead! Hooray! There are many reasons why I haven't been writing for such a long time, but I kept many ideas locked inside my head just waiting to write them down on paper. I think that there shall be a good amount of stories during the summer now that I have the time. Long story short, I was taking some writing courses, education hit like a truck and I even wrote a book, but that didn't stop me from coming back to write more smut. Although, A Song of Ice and Fire/Game Of Thrones is a very popular book/show, there are nearly no pairings if you're not into Jon/Robb/Theon and a little bit of Loras/Renly and that's where I come in with this story. I know that in the books Joffrey and Tommen have a 5 year difference between them, but for story purposes they'll be 12 and 16. There are only a few spoilers from season 1. I might play around a bit more with this story if anyone will be interested.

It Runs In The Family

It was getting pretty late in the evening and Tommen found himself walking down a long and dimly lit corridor. He was almost certain that most if not all of his family members would already be asleep, because it was way past 11 p.m. He strolled down the cold stone floor with nothing but his slippers. He knew King's Landing well, he's been growing up here all his life. Sure, he had visited Casterly Rock and other places in Westeros, but King's Landing was pretty much all he knew, it was familiar, it was home. Home is a place where a person should always feel safe, although Tommen was losing the feeling of safety, now fully understanding how much blood was shed in this place. Not to mention the fact that he was still suffering from his father passing away. His older brother is now king and Tommen respects and looks up to him as a role model now that his father is gone. Sure, Joffrey might not have come off as a nice person to most people, but he had a place in his heart for his younger brother.

Tommen brushed away his thoughts about the keep as he approached the destination that he was going for. The Lannisters were known for having an eye for expensive things and that would certainly explain this ridiculous chandelier that was placed in the bathroom. Of course, it did its job far better than the torches in the corridor. The bathroom was spacious, covered in mirrors, tiles with a golden shade colour. Tommen never really understood why the bathroom needed so much space and he often shied away from the illustrious life of royalty. He was a simple boy, with simple needs. He approached the sink, turned the handle and watched the water run in a stream. He splashed his face a few times, turned the water off and looked in the mirror.

"Why is this happening to me?" Tommen asked himself.

Tommen looked flustered. Although he did not wake up from a bad dream, he woke up for a completely different reason. The dream was actually very satisfying, to be honest, and its repercussions left him with a tight feeling in his sleepwear. Tommen's body was experiencing drastic changes and he had no one to guide him through it. Hair was growing in certain places and it also wasn't the first time that he got hard either. It has been happening for a while now and he had no clue how to deal with it, but asking for help just seemed like an embarrassing thing to do.

"Why isn't it going away?" he asked again.

"What's not going away?" Joffrey looked at his brother as he entered the bathroom.

Tommen's eyes widened in shock as he quickly scanned his brother, shirtless, only in a pair of pyjama pants. Joffrey noticed the panic in his brother's gaze and his own eyes travelled across his brother until he spotted a tent in Tommen's pants.

"Oh, that" he muttered.

Tommen noticed that his brother had looked lower and saw his predicament and he just let out the cutest "eep" sound as he scrambled to cover himself up, with his wet hands.

"You don't need to be embarrassed from that, brother."

Tommen simply blushed and looked down at the floor, not being able to face Joffrey right now.

"Look, you don't know how to make the erection go away?"

Tommen noted that it was called an erection, but he was not able to say yes or no, he just nodded two times continuing to look at the floor.

"Look, if that's your only problem, I could help you solve it" Joffrey mentioned.

"You would tell me how to get rid of it?" Tommen looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"I could even show you" Joffrey answered with a slight smirk.

"I'll take you up on that offer" Tommen said.

"Okay, first things first" Joffrey said as he came closer to his younger brother and pulled his hands away from his small tent "You have no reason to be shy around me, little brother, though I would suggest not running around with it being hard in the keep."

Tommen's cheeks flushed even more and Joffrey thought it was the most adorable thing that he's ever seen.

"Secondly, I need to take a piss, because that's why I even came here."

"Oh" Tommen said as he watched Joffrey walking towards the bathroom stall.

A couple of moments later he heard his brother relieving himself, afterwards he came back near the sink, washed his hands and looked at his brother.

"Let's take this to my room" he said.

Tommen nodded and followed him out of the bathroom. It was still quite embarrassing to walk alongside him with a hard on, but Joffrey promised to help.

"Look, really, there's nothing to worry about, you'll find this very pleasurable" Joffrey said as if sensing his brother's concern.

"I trust you" Tommen answered him.

"And I would never betray the trust" Joffrey told him and opened the door to his own room, gesturing for Tommen to walk inside.

Tommen has been in Joffrey's room a couple of times, but it was not very often that he found himself here, especially at this hour. Surprisingly, all the lights were on, implying that Joffrey himself was not sleeping, there was a king sized bed, truly fit for a king, wardrobes, a table with a lamp on it, a jug of water and some food. The design of the room was not that different from Tommen's, but it was far more spacious, though Tommen would never even know what to do with so much room.

"So, I assume you were not asleep?"

"No, I usually never sleep at this time" Joffrey answered.

"What do you do?"

"Usually, I play with myself."

"What kind of games?"

"You're so innocent it hurts" Joffrey told him trying his best to avoid face palming.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"Fine, fine… By playing with myself I actually meant jacking off, which is what we are going to be doing to help you get rid of your erection."

"Ehm, but, I'm not hard anymore" Tommen said slightly embarrassed again.

"Well, it's alright, we'll get it up."

"So, how does this work exactly?"

"The pants will need to go" Joffrey told him.

"Oh" Tommen said as he joined his brother on the bed.

"Look, if you're uncomfortable, I can try to explain the process."

"I said that I trusted you" Tommen said as he pulled his pants down to his knees, but his legs remained closed together, still fairly shy about being naked on his older brother's bed.

Joffrey looked at Tommen with the dearest smile, crawled closer till he was in his reach, pulled down his pants off of him completely and spread his legs apart.

"Don't be ashamed, you're beautiful to me."

"Well, what do I need to do?" Tommen asked blushing after his brother's comment.

"You don't need to do anything, I will take care of it for you" he grabbed a fairly sized pillow from the pile of pillows and said "Just lie down and relax".

"But" Tommen said and suddenly stopped speaking.

"What, brother?"

"I, I want to watch."

"Well, then, how about we switch places and you go lie down against the headboard, that way you'll have full view of what's going on."

Tommen didn't say anything, just crawled to the other side of the bed past his brother, rested his head against the pillows and looked at his face. Joffrey then approached his brother and placed his hand on top of Tommen's shirt and pulled it up, revealing his stomach.

"I urge you to take that off as well, we can't afford to stain your shirt."

"Stain the shirt? How?"

"I should probably explain this before to avoid you panicking at the end, but basically you will be cumming, so don't be scared when you feel a tingling sensation."

"I'm confused."

"It's alright, I was too."

"So, are you ready to get started?" Joffrey asked.

"You're the only one here that knows what you're doing" Tommen said.

Needless to say, Joffrey never had anyone's cock, but his in his hand so it was fairly new territory to him as well.

"Basically what you do is you take your hand, grasp it around your penis and slowly, applying some pressure, you go up and down until you find a steady enjoyable rhythm. Also, thinking about someone that you particularly like, helps speed up the process."

"I see and there's no other trick?"

"Oh, there are definitely many more ways one can relieve himself with, but I think that the basics will do quite nicely for now."

Joffrey noticed that he got Tommen's attention when he said "many more ways".

"By the way, how are you feeling?" Joffrey asked.

"Alright, I guess" Tommen answered as his penis started becoming hard.

"Do you like it when I do this?" Joffrey asked as he started giving more attention to the head of his shaft.

The moan that he got from his younger brother was all the confirmation he needed.

"Spit" Joffrey said as he extended his palm closer to Tommen's face.

"Why?"

"For lubrication, it will help it slide easier."

Tommen then spat on Joffrey's hand and Joffrey then coated Tommen's dick with the saliva and he started to fondle his balls a little with his other hand. Tommen's cock was not that special, but of course that's understandable, seeing as he's only twelve. Joffrey's big hand hugged around it completely as he opted from jerking up and down to teasing the bell end.

"Mmmm" Tommen moaned loudly and then quickly placed both of his hands on top of his mouth.

Joffrey then looked up at him, took both of Tommen's hands away from his mouth and placed them back on the bed. He then caressed Tommen's cheek with his hand barely controlling himself from the adorableness of his brother.

"You're so precious, please let out any sound that you wish."

Joffrey then continued to stroke his brother, adding a little bit more pressure and a little bit more speed. He used his other hand to spread Tommen's thighs a little bit more to have even better access to his private parts. His right hand sped up even more and with his left one he applied some pressure on the spot below the balls. The faster stroke rate plus the tickling sensation on that spot was driving Tommen crazy. It was his first sexual experience after all. He started slightly trashing on the bed and beautiful intoxicating moans were escaping from his mouth. It seemed that Tommen was reaching his peak and mostly looking at Joffrey's hand during this experience, he started watching his brother's focused gaze instead. Joffrey of course noticed that Tommen was close to cumming also and he really wanted to see Tommen's cock shoot out semen, but he couldn't miss the opportunity to see Tommen's face during his first orgasm.

"It is coming, that tingling sensation that you mentioned."

"Cum for me, Tommen, let yourself go."

The final few strokes sent Tommen over the edge as a couple of shots of cum escaped through his slit.

"Nngh" Tommen let out a muffled sound of satisfaction, clearly still afraid of the possibility of waking someone up.

Joffrey looked directly at his face. He saw his brother close his eyes from ecstasy and his mouth was open as he was breathing deeply. The sight was marvelous and Joffrey couldn't wait to witness this expression again. He knew that if he played his cards right, Tommen would be fascinated to try more things. He then took a small towel from his bedside table and wiped off the semen from Tommen's belly and his hand. There was not a lot of it, seeing as it was Tommen's first time. Joffrey was very gentle with his caresses. He took care of Tommen like a delicate operation, like he was fragile. He witnessed the look of appreciation in his younger brother's eyes. They were filled with adoration and trust. He was simply the cutest thing in Joffrey's eyes.

"I don't know what to say" he finally spoke up.

"I understand, Tommen, there's no need to say anything. Now when that's settled you can run along to bed."

Tommen looked down, seemingly disappointed that everything came to an end. But then he noticed a small detail that peaked his interest.

"But now you're hard."

"That doesn't really matter" Joffrey answered him caught off guard.

"Of course it matters" Tommen objected.

"Really, you don't need to be here for this."

"But I want to."

"Well, if you insist, I guess it wouldn't do no harm" Joffrey then sat alongside his brother and asked.

"So, what do you get out of watching me?"

"Actually, I thought that perhaps I could participate."

"So the naughty side finally comes out" Joffrey said with a smirk.

"Well, I have to practise what you've taught me. Besides, the least I can do is to return the favour."

"Have I told you that you're very sweet?"

"Only a thousand times today and many more days to come."

Just as Tommen pulled his pants up, Joffrey pulled his own pants down completely. Tommen's jaw unhinged as he looked at his brother's dong.

"It can get this big?" he asked with boyish wonder.

"Well, yours will grow as well, Tommen."

"That's so neat!" he said excitedly.

Just as quickly as he got excited, he became nervous, because now the thing was looking at him, impressive in size and he had absolutely no idea what he was doing.

"Go ahead now, show me what you learned."

Tommen placed his hand near his brother's face and said.

"Spit."

Joffrey laughed a little bit and then spat in his brother's hand.

"That's for lubrication, in case you were wondering."

"You don't say, Tommen."

Tommen then coated the cock with saliva and started sliding his hand up and down.

"Is it okay?"

"Yeah" Joffrey answered as he started relaxing.

What excited Joffrey even more was that Tommen's face was actually very intrigued with what he was doing and that was a promise for more good things to come.

"You know, I still can't believe how much bigger yours is than mine" he said sheepishly.

"I'm always willing to share the family goods" Joffrey answered.

That in turn caused Tommen to blush a bit as he focused again on making his brother feel good. He moved his hand up a bit to tease the head and it worked to perfection as he got the first moan out of Joffrey. Excited by his accomplishment he gained more courage as he squeezed the tool a little bit harder and started moving a little his hand a little bit faster.

"You know there's no need to choke it" Joffrey teased.

"Sorry, sorry!" Tommen started apologising as he released some of the grip that he had on the cock.

He started stroking faster and faster and Joffrey started bucking in order to thrust into Tommen's hand.

"Not lasting long if you keep this up" he said in a husky voice.

"My hand is getting tired, so I'm perfectly fine with you not lasting long" Tommen said smiling.

A couple of strokes later and Joffrey started ejaculating all over his faint abs and Tommen's hand. Tommen's surprised expression clearly showed that he couldn't believe the amount of cum that was erupting from Joffrey's cock.

"Just don't stop" Joffrey said in a whisper.

Tommen almost instinctively started slowing down his strokes a little bit as Joffrey started coming off of his high.

"Did I do well?"

"Look at me, of course you did well."

Joffrey then took the same towel in order to start wiping off Tommen's hand from his cum.

"Wait, may I?" Tommen asked.

"Go ahead, I guess."

Tommen then took the small towel from Joffrey's hand and started slowly wiping away the mess from his stomach, then gently got closer near his pube region, wiped the head of the cock and only then did he started cleaning off his hand. Joffrey then pulled up his pants and got on his knees in front of Tommen.

"You know, I'm really happy that I accidentally caught you in the bathroom" Joffrey broke the silence.

"I'm very happy as well, thank you very much."

"Anything for you, brother" Joffrey said.

It was way past twelve now and Tommen's face was magnificently illuminated by the moonlight that was entering the room through the huge window. It took Joffrey all the control that he had to not kiss Tommen right there and then. Tommen looked in Joffrey's eyes and he saw how much he cared, which in turn at that moment helped him feel safe again. Joffrey then helped Tommen put his shirt back on and then his hand lingered on his brothers' chest. He leaned in and planted a kiss on Tommen's forehead.

"Goodnight, my little brother."

"Goodnight" Tommen answered as he climbed off of the bed.

Tommen glanced back one more time as he placed his hand on the door handle as if he was reluctant to leave and Joffrey smiled at him.

Tommen then opened the door and left in silence. He walked down the corridor back to his room, carefully opened and closed the door in order to not disturb anyone, left his slippers on a carpet beside his bed and lied down.

"Tonight was amazing" he thought to himself.

The only problem that was now clouding his mind was the fact that he got hard again.


End file.
